Totally Original Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Show Fanfic
Totally Original Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Show Fanfic ''is a fan fiction satire, parodying game shows, and to a lesser extent ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''as a whole. It may or may not be written by Edd Shwartz, as Edd Shwartz is currently busy with other projects, including the fan film. Overview ''Totally Original Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Show Fanfic ''is, as the title implies, a game show featuring ''Ed, Edd n Eddy characters. It was created after the author found out how many Ed, Edd n Eddy/Total Drama Island ''fan fictions there were. Shwartz wanted to do something original, without taking his work seriously, so he took the route of parody. It will not feature any of the TDI characters, and the fanfiction is scheduled to be written in summer 2045 and animated in Spring 2034, (but not really). The Plot (or lack thereof) In the year 6284, in an alternate dimension, a quintillionaire by the name of Ben Flotz wants to prove to the world, that there can exist a good ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''game show fan fiction, so he builds a trans-dimensional time machine, and travels to the world of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''and forces the kids to compete in the game show. Fortunately, this is all a half-baked dream Ed had. The kids of the Cul-de-Sac, along with the Kanker Sisters, are divided into teams: The Ed's, the Cool Kids... plus Sarah, the Urban Rangers, and Team Kanker. The only team not put together in an obvious fassion are Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin forming the Cool Kids...plus Sarah. After competing in three stupid and boring challenges, the entire Team Kanker is eliminated, because the audience never liked them. However, Nazz points out that the show is pre-recorded as part of Ben's plan to show the world that there can be a good ''Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Show. Things get weird (or moreso) in the second episode, when the kids are expected to compete in a world that reason forgot. This harpers back to "One + One = Ed". The kids are divided into three teams, with the Ed's being Team Captains... for some reason. The kids have to pick who their team will be, and it's first come first served. Rolf and Jonny are in the bathroom and are stuck being Team 3 with Eddy as their team captain. Nazz and Kevin being the first to pick are on Team 1 with Double D. Jimmy and Sarah chose Team 2 Ed, because, "let's face it: he has super strength." Then the teams compete in more stupid and boring challenges. This time the team that goes without winning either of the two challenges, will have to vote someone off. Despite Eddy's team losing, Kevin is voted off, because "nobody liked that twerp anyway." The teams are then changed again. This time, they are supposed to be in pairs. However, Ben Flotz is not good at counting so he makes four teams of two. Ed is the team captain, with Edd, Nazz, and Jonny on his team, and Eddy is the other team captain with Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah on his team. Rolf starts to wonder why he always gets stuck with Eddy. The teams then compete in even more stupid and boring challenges, in which the team to not win either of the challenges loses, even though there are two teams. Jimmy is voted off of the winning team, and Rolf is eliminated for suspecting something fishing going on. However, this conspiracy plotline goes nowhere, because the writers of this are two of one hundred monkeys on a thousand typewriters. In episode four, the teams are divided into Nazz and Edd, Eddy and Ed, and Sarah and Jonny, with Nazz, Eddy, and Sarah being team captains, even though there's no need with only two members on each team. The teams must complete a series of unoriginal challenges which include, but are not limited to, dodgeball, truth or dare, a three-way starring contest, an easter egg hunt, and a game of who can throw a hackysack into a hole at the end of a wooden board. At the end of the day, after ten gruelingly boring challenges, Sarah and Jonny win best eight out of ten, but it is revealed that the winner was eliminated. In episode five, Kevin and Jimmy return as one team, due to unpopular demand. The Ed's are teamed up together, while Nazz competes by herself. Nazz wins. She ate more food at the eating contest than all the other competitors combined, but it was revealed this was just a ploy to distract everyone while the interns assemble an obstacle course. Nazz has trouble competing after eating so much, but wins anyway, as the two other "teams" continuously slowed each other down. Despite the Ed's coming in last, Kevin and Jimmy are disgualified, because eliminated contestants cannot compete. In the cold opening to episode six, the eliminated contestants vote for one person to be eliminated, but it is a tie, so Ed and Eddy are both eliminated. Nazz and Edd compete for the admiration of the peanut gallery, (the losers), by competing slightly more interesting challenges, but it was still pretty boring. In the end, Ed is declared the winner, and wakes up, revealing that it was all a dream. The fans would be angry, but at this point, they're just glad this dribble is over. Characters All of the characters from the original show will act the same as they do now, except for Nazz, who will act as a straightman whenever Ben Flotz pulls a curveball. There isn't really much to say. Trivia *This show was inspired by another parody making fun of EEnE/TDI fan fictions. *Ben Flotz's name came from Ben Plotz, a chracter on a short-lived cartoon Sheep in the Big City. *Despite Nazz and Double D being on the same team almost every time, there will be absolutely no romance whatsoever in his fan fiction. *The land that reason forgot is a parody of the phrase, "the land that time forgot." Reception ''Totally Original Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Show Fanfic ''has received negative reviews from every person in the world, past, present and future. IGN gave it a score of 0 out of 10, meaning it didn't even make it onto the scale of 1 to 10. The anonymous C.E.O. of IGN commented on this, saying, "They couldn't pay us enough to say this was a good show, and we gave a positive review of Sonic Free Riders!" Metacritic re-evaluated its scale and created a new scoring system, on which the show recieved a "negative 300 out of a possible five." A representative said, in an interview, the show is "the worst thing in existance. The writers should be behind bars. No, for real, five of our reviewers were locked in a looney bin, because of what they say, and I'm on probation." Cheat Code Central didn't give the show a score, saying, "We're a video game website. We shouldn't even be talking about television." It is currently unknown if any film critics will review the show, but the Nostalgia Critic commented on this saying, "The day I show hundreds of thousands of people this abomination, some very warm places will freeze over." He was then informed that everyone past, present and future already hate this show, to which the Nostalgia Critic escaped by jumping a fence.